Hallmark Holiday
by StBridget
Summary: What kind of card do you get someone you've only been dating a short time, even if the whole island thinks you've been married for years? Independent of my series. McDanno established.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: Because sue2556 wanted a Valentine's story, and since I love you guys so much, I just had to oblige. :) Hope it fits the bill!**

Steve McGarrett stared at the dizzying array of Valentine's cards spread out on the racks before him. They weren't kidding when they called Valentine's Day a Hallmark Holiday. How on earth was he supposed to pick one card out of the sea before him?

It would help if he knew what he was looking for. Steve was pretty sure they didn't make a card that said "I know we've only been dating a month, but everybody thinks we've been married for the last five years, and by the way, I'm madly in love with you."

Anything that said "to my wife" or "to my girlfriend" was automatically out. Despite all the time spent on his hair, nobody could mistake Danny Williams for a girl. "To my husband" was also a bit presumptuous, despite what everyone thought, and as much as Steve wished that were the case.

Lacy hearts and roses were also out. They were both men, and Steve just couldn't stomach something that, well, as much as he hated to say it, _girly_. Pink was out, too. That was something Danny's 12-year-old daughter would pick out, not Steve.

That still left a huge number of cards. Kittens and puppies were eliminated next. Steve did not do cute, and he couldn't see Danny gushing over a card with a cute little kitten, either. So, that left. . .

Steve's eyes scanned the cards until they finally landed on one. Perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town, Danny was facing the same daunting array. Unlike Steve, though, Danny knew exactly what he was after. He was not going to spend hours standing in the store agonizing over his choice (okay, so maybe he'd spent hours in his office agonizing over what kind of card to get, but he knew what he wanted now). He scanned the cards with laser focus until he found what he wanted. He reached for a Peanuts card (because, really, who could go wrong with Peanuts?), but his hand paused as something else caught his eye.

All his careful consideration went out the window. _That_ was the card for Steve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Danny had agreed not to make a big deal out of Valentine's Day (that whole only dating a month thing). They were just going to get together, have pizza and beers, and watch a game. Same thing they did any ordinary weekend. No flowers, no chocolates, no romantic dinners. They had even agreed not to get cards for each other, though each had secretly plotted to do just that anyway.

When the pizza came, Steve went to pay for it. Danny feigned amazement, but Steve had smirked. "Gotta do something nice for my boyfriend for Valentine's Day." Danny went to get beer.

When Danny handed Steve his beer, he noticed a card taped to it. "Danny, I thought we said we wouldn't do anything for each other."

Danny held up the card he'd found taped to the lid of the pizza box. "Like you listened. So, just shut up and open your card already."

Steve did. As soon as he saw it, he started laughing.

"What?" Danny demanded. "It's not supposed to be funny."

"Just open yours," Steve said between bursts of laughter.

Danny did and immediately broke out in laughter of his own. "Great minds think alike, I see."

They laid their cards side by side on the table. They were identical. There was a big-eyed harbor seal on the front, Happy Valentine's Day spelled out above it's head. Inside, the message read, Sealed with a Kiss.

When they stopped laughing, they looked more closely at the handwritten messages. Those, too, were identical, and equally heartfelt for each man. Each one had written "I love you."

A Hallmark Holiday indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm marking this complete, but if you want a little spice, I can add a second chapter. Or you can just inject the insulin now. :)


End file.
